A Bad Case of Nerves
by Geckoguy555
Summary: After winning a Contest May is approached by a reporter for a well-known magazine, after agreeing to pose for the cover however, the brunette gets nervous. Who'll she turn to? Advanceshipping


**Here's a story that I thought up a while ago, wrote a while later, and recently had beta'd by LightOfHope07 (She's great as an editor.) So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

May Maple watched as her Combusken's fire-engulfed foot connected with the Breloom's jaw, wincing as she heard the impact. On the scoreboard she saw the yellow bar underneath her opponent's picture decrease to nothing. She had won! This was her third Ribbon! The brunette giggled as she leapt for joy and faced the crowd with her index and middle fingers spread into a 'V for Victory' sign. Vivian approached May with the Ribbon and allowed the rookie to parade around the stage for a few seconds before announcing that the Contest was over.

"It looks so fragile, but so beautiful!" May squealed as she and her friends, Ash Ketchum, Brock Slade, and her brother, Max all wandered down the sidewalk.

"Pika pi!" The yellow mouse that rode on Ash's shoulder chimed in.

As the group strolled towards the Pokemon Center a woman with short blue hair, a light blue blouse, and jeans came running up to them.

"Hi! I'm Gabby from Contest Daily, and my agency wants to know if the Princess of Hoenn will pose for the cover of our next issue?" Gabby asked as she looked at May. May simply pointed at herself dumbly and asked, "Me?"

"Yep! So will ya do it?" Gabby asked excitedly.

"Well uh, sure?" May answered in slight confusion as she looked at the rest of her friends who nodded eagerly.

"Great! I'll stop by the Pokémon Center first thing tomorrow." The blue haired woman smiled at May then waved goodbye and left.

After that, the rest of day crawled by as the group spent May's winnings on food, medicine, and a small carton of about twenty Pokéballs.

Eventually the group returned to the Pokémon Center and all piled into the one room that they had rented.

"Well, goodnight." Ash said as he tossed his sweatshirt on the ground and pulled the covers over himself.

A chorus of good night's followed around the room as each person lowered themselves into their beds.

Several hours later a brunette tossed and turned in her bed as sleep eluded her.

"Oh forget it…" May whispered to herself.

As minutes wore into hours May eventually slid out of bed and padded over to Ash's bunk.

"Hey," she whispered, "are you awake?"

Ash moaned tiredly as the brunette poked his shoulder.

"What do need?" Ash eventually asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm nervous…" May trailed off as she poked her index fingers together.

"C'mon, let's go get somthin' to drink." Ash said as he took his apprentice's hand and let her guide him out of the dark room and into the waiting room of the Pokémon Center. Ash tiptoed past the slumbering Nurse Joy who was slumped over the front desk in exhaustion and poured two glasses of water for May and himself. While she waited, May had gone over and sat in a chair in the farthest corner of the waiting room.

"So, what're you nervous about?" Ash asked as he handed the younger girl her glass.

"The magazine thing tomorrow." May replied before taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, I could call Misty and let her talk to you if you want. After all, she's got some experience with that kinda stuff." Ash offered as he gestured to the videophone booth across the room.

"No, that's okay!" May replied sheepishly as she spread her hands in front of her face.

"Okay then… I can't really give you any advice, I've never even been interviewed." Ash replied with a quiet laugh.

"Well… what should I do?"

"I don't know… I'm sure they'll tell you though." Ash replied as he scratched his head.

"Good point. Thanks Ash, I think just talking to you calmed my nerves." May said as she smiled.

"Uh… thanks May." Ash said as his face went red.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Ash." May said as she poked her index fingers together again out of nervous habit.

"Don't be, I'm gonna go back to sleep now though if you're feeling better." Ash replied with a yawn as he stood.

"I'll join you." May replied with a smile, but then quickly stumbled as she realized the double meaning in her statement. "W-wait, not like that! I- I'm sleeping in my own bed!"

"Y-yeah… w-well good ni-night." Ash stuttered as he realized the possible double meaning of her original statement as well.

The pair crawled into their original beds and sleep claimed both of them within moments of their heads touching the downy pillows.

The next morning May was up and about far earlier than normal, but that was to be expected, after all there was only so much time to get her make-up on, which was something she rarely did. Other than getting her make-up in order, she also had to straighten her hair, and get an outfit together. As May bustled about preparing herself, Brock and Max went to the cafeteria to pick up breakfast for the group, while Ash sat on his bed and gave his opinion on May's choices of clothes.

"They all look fine, May." Ash said for about the seventh time as May walked out of the bathroom with a green bandanna, orange blouse, black biker shorts, and her usual black socks and red shoes.

"I'm not going for 'fine' Ash; if I'm being called the 'Princess of Hoenn', I want to look like I deserve the title…" May sighed as she cupped her face in her hands.

"May… you look great…" Ash trailed off quietly as he tried to avoid looking at the some-what frantic brunette.

"R-Really?" May stammered as she looked up at her friend and mentor.

"Yeah, why don't you just go with that outfit and eat some breakfast?" Ash asked.

"Well… I guess it can't do any harm." May smiled as she sat down beside him.

A few minutes later Brock and Max returned with four bowels of cereal, some toast, a small bag of Pokéchow, and as a treat for Pikachu, some ketchup. The group ate and discussed what would happen after the appointment with Contest Daily.

"Well," Ash said around a piece of toast, "I think we should stay here in Slateport for a few more days."

"The next Contest isn't for a month and we can get to Mauville City in a few days." Brock replied as he checked the map that he carried in his backpack.

"I don't mind staying here, it'll give that Drew a chance to get ahead of us. Personally I don't like him at all…" May trailed off.

"Agreed!" Ash and Max cheered in simultaneously.

The group finished their meals a few minutes later and stepped outside as they waited for Gabby to show up.

"Hey guys!" The young woman called as she hurried over from across the street.

As Gabby led the group to a surprisingly large studio she asked a few questions and ultimately assured May that she'd do well and quite a few of the world-famous Coordinators got their starts from this magazine.

As the group entered the studio a man with a white tee shirt, jeans, and a red cap, carrying a camera jogged up to them.

"Miss Maple," he cried, "we're so glad you could make it! Now if you just step over here, what we want you to wear is in this dressing room." The man said happily as he gestured towards a fitting room off to the left.

"Y-you mean that I didn't have to piece together an outfit?" May asked as her eye twitched.

"What? Why would you think that? It'd be impolite to ask someone to model wearing their own clothes!" The man cried.

No one quite got the logic but by unspoken decision everyone went with it.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name's Ty and I'll be your photographer today!" Ty exclaimed as he shook May's hand as she started to walk to the fitting room.

"So, are you Miss Maple's boyfriend?" Ty asked Ash.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?" Ash asked hurriedly as his face darkened.

"Well, I assumed… but if you're not, that's a shame…" Ty trailed off in genuine disappointment and gently shook his head.

"Wh-why?" Ash asked.

"Because the two of you would look so cute on the cover of course!" Ty exclaimed as he giddily held his fisted hands in front of his face.

Brock and Max simply snickered as Ash's blush returned with much greater intensity.

"And besides," Ty added, "it would probably help with Miss Maple's reputation! Think of it, the Princess of Hoenn, dating a famous Trainer!"

"Famous?" Ash asked dumbly as he listened to the speech.

"Yes! You're Ash Ketchum! The boy who beat all of the Kanto and Johto Gyms with ease! Anyone would recognize you!" Ty practically shouted with excitement.

"Well… if it helps May… then I'll do it!" Ash said happily.

"Great!" Ty said as May walked out of the dressing room wearing a magnificent dress with ruffles and a few bows.

"Why is Ash on the set?" May asked lamely as she looked at the gleeful photographer.

"He's agreed to act like he's your boyfriend!" Ty replied happily.

"What?" May asked as blushed such a deep red, it would've put her regular bandana to shame.

"No worries dear, it's just acting! Now, you just stand here, and Ash you stand here, and hold your arm around her like this…" Ty explained as he placed May in Ash's arms while she leaned against him.

This went on for an exhausting (and embarrassing) twenty minutes as May and Ash were both put in different poses. None however were satisfactory for the photographer as he puzzled over the dilemma. Finally the flamboyant man snapped his fingers as he cried,

"That's it!" then quickly shuffled over to move them into a newer position that had them looking like they were dancing, like something straight out of movie.

"You know, I could get used to the idea of you being my boyfriend." May whispered to Ash as they stood in pose.

"You know what? I honestly wouldn't mind that either…" Ash trailed off as his cheeks went red for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, then..." May softly said and then stood on tip-toes and lightly pecked Ash on the lips.

Brock smiled at the newly formed couple while Max snickered and Ty realized that maybe, the two weren't acting at all.

**And that's the end, I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you want. Bonus points if you know where Gabby's from though...**


End file.
